Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Home Alone". It will appeared on Youtube on December 23, 2020. Cast *Kevin McCallister - Eddie (Little People (2016)) *Harry - Thunder-Karlsson (Pippi Longstocking) *Police Harry - Tighten (Megamind) *Marv - Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Kate McCallister - Adult Odette (The Swan Princess) *Old Man Marley - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Peter McCallister - Adult Derek (The Swan Princess) *Buzz McCallister - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Jeff McCallister - George Bread (with Harold Hutchins as Extras) (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Megan McCallister - Audrey (The Lorax) *Linnie McCallister - Mia (Little People (2016)) *Frank McCallister - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Leslie McCallister - Mary Poppins *Heather McCallister - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Sondra McCallister - Anna (Frozen) *Tracy McCallister - Elsa (Frozen) *Rod McCallister - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Brooke McCallister - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Fuller McCallister - Nina (Ferdinand) *Johnny - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Snakes - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) *Gus Polinski - Maui (Moana) *Pizza Boy - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) *Van Drivers - Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Electric Fixer - Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mitch Murphy - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Van Driver - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Heather McCallister - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Electrical Worker - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Airport Gate Agent - Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Buzz's Girlfriend - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Flight Attendant - Ericka Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Rose - Katie (The Secret Life of Pets) *Larry - Gru (Despicable Me) *Police Officer - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Agent Lady - Odlulu (Where's Waldo?) *Cashier - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Herb - Chris Mclean (Total Drama) *Jimmy - El Primero (Ferdinand) *Police officier chases Kevin - The Angry Mob (Shrek) *Georgette McCallister - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Irene - Gwen (Total Drama) *Ed - Trent (Total Drama) *Kelly - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Agent Man - Jefferson Davis (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Gus Polinski - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Elf Woman - Tanta Kringle (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) *Chris - Harold (Total Drama) Scene Index: *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Main Titles *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - I'm Living Alone *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 style) Part 3 - Carl Fredrickesn *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - Spilled Milk *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 style) Part 5 - Everyone In This Family Hates Me *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 style) Part 6 - Head Counts Don't Always Count *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - I Made My Family Disappear! *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - What Kind of Mother Am I *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - I'm The Man Of The House *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - I Took A Shower *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 style) Part 11 - Encounter With The Enemy *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 style) Part 12 - Rockin Around The Christmas Tree / At the Airport *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 style) Part 13 - Everything's Full *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Help from A Polka King *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - A Message To Santa Somewhere In My Memory *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - The Real Carl Fredricksen *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 style) Part 17 - This Is My House-I Have To Defend It! *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - Merry Christmas, Little Fella! *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - "Do You Do Ironing?," Too Hot To Handle *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Come And Get Me *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - The Slide For Life *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 22 - Outsmarted...And A Welcome Guest *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 23 - Christmas Morning *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 24 - Another Special Reunion *Home Alone (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 25 - End Titles/Somewhere In My Memory Resrise Movie Used: *Home Alone (1990) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Pippi Longstocking *Coco (2017) *Little People (2016) *The Swan Princess *Mary Poppins *Frozen 1 & 2 *The Lorax *Ferdinand *The Black Cauldron *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Up *Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *Phineas and Ferb *The Incredibles 1 & 2 *Tangled *Tangled: The Series *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Shrek 1 & 4 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *The Secret Life of Pets *Despicable Me *The Emperor's New Groove *Where's Waldo? *Moana *Total Drama Island *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Santa Claus Is Coming to Town Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Home Alone Movie-Spoofs